Pain Level
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: This is the same story I did for Outlaw Queen Week.
1. Chapter 1

Regina had just watched Robin be reunited with Marian at the diner,she watched the family hug,he never even paid her any attention from then on,and her heart was crushed,she turned to leave the diner.

"Regina,i'm so sorry"Mary Margaret started to say.

"Save it"Regina said as she quickly left the diner,she started walking down the sidewalk,where only minutes ago,her,Roland and Robin had walked,hand in hand,now she was by herself,as usual,when everyone else got their happy ending,no matter what they had done. She quickly got to her home and shut the door,locking it,then thinking even more she put up a barrier spell,she didn't want anyone coming here,she didn't want to talk to anyone,not to their so called pep talks,not one single soul,she went to her office and slammed her hands on her desks and let out a scream,a scream of pain,a scream of anguish,a scream of a broken heart,she crumpled to the floor,not believing this was happening to her,why she ever thought she would be happy when all she ever got was pain,she was trying to catch her breath but she was too upset,she couldn't breath,her phone started to ring,she pulled it out of her jacket,seeing Robin's number come up,she took the phone and threw it into the fireplace,she sent their discarded wine glasses into the the fireplace,everything that they had used earlier she turned to ashes,not wanting any reminders of him,a few days later she was still in her house,she refused to see anyone,not Mary Margaret,not Henry,not Tinkerbell,and especially not Robin,the protection spell kept them all away,she had not slept,not ate,nothing,one day she went out to her back yard,needing some fresh air,the light hurting her eyes,her head had been hurting for days,she sat below her apple tree,taking a deep breath,she heard a twig snap and saw Robin standing there,just beyond the barrier.

"Regina,please let me talk to you"Robin tried desperately to get her to listen to him.

"Go back to your wife,there's nothing here that's yours"Regina said as she stood up to leave.

"Regina,this was all a surprise to me,you have to let me talk to you"Robin tried once again.

"I don't have to do anything,so just leave"Regina said.

"Regina,I love you,just please let me talk to you"Robin said,trying to get her to see reason.

"Go back to your pinecombs,thief"Regina said.

"I'm not giving up on you Regina,not on us"Robin said as he knew he had no choice but to leave,but he was even more determined to get her back.

Regina just got up and went back inside,she was too upset after seeing him,she shut the door and went into her office,as she was about to sit down she felt a cramp start low in her stomach.

"Owww"Regina said,putting a hand to her stomach,she felt the cramp starting to get worse,then she felt moisture on her legs,she saw it was blood,she knew something was very wrong,she used her magic to go to the hospital,where Dr. Whale was,she leaned up against the wall,the pain had just gotten ten times worse,upon seeing Regina he quickly got her on a gurney and into a room.

"What happened" Dr. Whale said as he started to question Regina.

"I'm cramping very badly,owww,and I think i'm bleeding now"Regina said,clearly in severe pain.

"Regina,Regina listen to me,focus on your breathing,Regina is there any chance of your being pregnant"Dr. Whale asked.

"No,no there's"Regina started to say,then she thought back to a night a few days ago,it couldn't be though.

"Regina,are you sure"Dr. Whale said.

"No,no i'm not sure of anything right now"Regina said as the pain got worse, he quickly examied her and gave her medicine to try to stop what he knew was happening,but it as too late,Regina's baby,Robin's baby was gone.

"Regina,i'm so sorry,there was nothing I could do,and you did nothing wrong,some times things like this happens"Dr. Whale said,while he and Regina were never friends,he wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"Its my fate,i'm always destined to be alone"Regina said,crying because her precious baby was gone,she hadn't even know he or she had existed,she should of felt the difference with her magic,but she had been too upset over everything that had happened,this was the final straw,she knew then she was always going to be alone.

"Regina if you need someone to talk to,i'm here" Dr. Whale said,he knew what had happened with Marian coming back and he knew the stress Regina had gone through had devastated her,which had probably added to all this.

"Leave me alone"Regina yelled at as he did as she said and left,he walked out and shook his head as he walked down the hall,coming to a nurse's desk,he picked up Regina's file.

" Dr. Whale have you seen Regina"Mary Margaret said as she came up to him.

"Why do you ask" Dr. Whale said.

"We can't find her,her house is empty and we have looked all over"Mary Margaret said.

"As you know I can't break any patient/Doctor confidentially" said as he quickly finished his notes in her file,and left it on the counter of the desk,looking at Mary Margaret and then down at the file and walked off,Mary Margaret looked at the file,seeing Regina's name,she debated in her mind what to do.

"I have to "Mary Margaret said as she looked to make sure no one saw her,and opened the file,quickly reading the last paragraph.

"Oh no,no,no,no"Mary Margaret said as tears came to her eyes,seeing the word-Miscarriage.

"Mary Margaret did you find her"David said as he and Robin came up behind her,she put the file behind her back.

"Mary Margaret is something wrong"Robin said as he saw how upset she was,Mary Margaret just stood there,not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I was going to leave a lot of these stories as one shots,but this was one when I was writing I knew I could not leave as a one shot.

**WARNING WARNING FOR ANYONE WHO GETS UPSET OVER MISTAKES, TURN BACK NOW!(2ND TIME POSTED)**

"She's not here, no one here has seen her. Let's go back to her house maybe she has shown up by now." Mary Margaret said as the two men turned and she placed the file back down.

"David,i'm going to check with Blue right quick,and I will meet you two at her house in just abit" Mary Margaret said to David who was looking at her strangely He gave her a questionable look and she opened her eyes real big to signal to him to keep going with Robin he nodded and the two men left. Mary Margaret had read which room Regina was in and headed her way. She knocked and not hearing any answer she opened the door.

"Regina." Mary Margaret said as she saw the woman lying there on the bed crying her heart out.

"Leave me alone." Regina said as Mary Margaret said as she came over to the bed and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Mary Margaret said as Regina turned over and looked at her and she knew Mary Margaret knew then about her baby.

"How?" Regina said.

"It doesn't matter now I can't imagine the pain you are having to go through now." Mary Margaret said,she felt her pain as well she had lost Emma's growing up but loosing a baby like this was different.

"Its my karma for what I put you through, along with so many others." Regina said as her voice broke, crying more. Mary Margaret hugged her from behind,holding her as her sobs shook her.

"You did bad things but loosing your child was not a punishment. These things happen sometimes and we can't always control them." Mary Margaret said as she laid there holding her letting her cry it called her and Mary Margaret kept it as quick as possible.

"Go." Regina said as Mary Margaret ends the phone call.

"David says Robin is frantic looking for are at your house now." Mary Margaret said as Regina said nothing just staring at the wall, pass the wall.

"Regina if you need me or anything don't hesitate to call me." Mary Margaret said as she got up to leave the room.

"Promise me." Regina said not moving from the bed.

"Anything Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Don't tell him Mary Margaret he is never to know." Regina said as she then turned and looked at her.

"Regina, Robin should be here to help you through this." Mary Margaret said.

"No there is nothing to tell him now." Regina said feeling empty inside as empty as her womb was now.

"I will honor your request, but for the record I think you're making a mistake." Mary Margaret said as she then left the room. She went to Regina's house where Robin and David were waiting. Robin was at the door as soon as she walked in.

"Did you find out anything? Any word?" Robin asked.

"No nothing, but Robin i'm sure she's fine." Mary Margaret said as much as she wanted to tell him where Regina was. But she had made a promise to Regina and she planned on keeping it.

"Has Henry said anything? "Robin asked as Henry was still not speaking with him. Not that he blamed him much for the way he felt. He knew he held Robin partly responsible for Regina being so upset.

"No Henry hasn't spoken with her since yesterday. Robin this might not be my place to say anything but what are your plans with Marian?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I am glad Marian is back for Roland and her sake. And on some level my own but my feelings that I had once for her,they have changed. Not having Regina around me has made me realize how much I love her." Robin said.

"Then you need to work that out with her if your plans are to be with Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"You're right of course. I never thought I would find someone like Regina again, she had brought a light to my life that I was missing for so long." Robin said.

"Then you need to let Marian know where your heart lies now and as soon as we find Regina. When she is willing to listen to you tell her how you feel." Mary Margaret said.

"I will Mary Margaret thank you. I don't know why I feel this way but I feel as if I have lost something tonight. Maybe its just knowing Regina is out there someplace hurting and I can't find her." Robin said as Mary Margaret wanted so badly to tell him what had happened but couldn't. It wasn't her place to do so.

"Mary Margaret I found something." David said as he called from Regina's office as she and Robin hurried where Davis was.

"What is it David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I think Regina is in trouble this looks like blood to me." David said as he showed them some drops of blood on the floor.

"I'm going to the hospital again and making sure she is not there." Robin said as he ran off leaving them in the house.

"We should go with him." David said as he made a move to follow after Robin but Mary Margaret restrained him.

"David let him go." Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret you know something. What is it?" David asked.

"I can't tell you I promised someone I wouldn't." Mary Margaret said.

"Its Regina she's at the hospital isn't she." David said as Mary Margaret just looked at him.

"Ok I know you can't tell me what exactly is going on but is she ok?" David asked.

"She will be I have to believe this. But i'm not sure she will forgive Robin for what has happened." Mary Margaret said as he hugged his wife not knowing what had happened but knowing it was really bad.

Robin arrived at the hospital quickly, his mind frantic of what could of happened to Regina. He came to the nurse's desk wanting answers.

"Please is Regina Mills here?" Robin asked frantically.

"I'm sorry sir I can't give out any information." the nurse answered.

"Please its very important that I find her." Robin said.

"Sir as I said I can neither confirm nor deny that anyone is here." the nurse said again.

"Fine." Robin said as he took off trying to find anyone who could help him find Regina. He saw Whale and ran over to him.

"Please Dr. Whale you have to help me. Has Regina been brought into the hospital?" Robin asked.

"Robin I can't tell you if she has or hasn't." Whale said.

"Please we found blood at her house and i'm so worried about her. She is here isn't she?" Robin asked his worry at a high now.

"Robin I will tell you this. She is ok but I can't tell you anything else." Whale said.

"Will you tell her I'm here that i'm worried about her?" Robin asked as Whale nodded his head. Robin had no choice but to leave but he knew he had to go to Granny's and explain to Marian what was in his heart.

Dr. Whale just shook his head sadly a part of him wanted to tell Robin exactly what had happened and where Regina was. But he knew Regina was in no state to want to listen to him nor want him around her right now. It was as if the fates were against this couple right now and Dr. Whale wanted to help Regina he felt like he owed her after the Daniel ordeal. He just wished he knew how to.

to be continued

Please review,I love reading reviews,it inspires me greatly to keep going with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Marian had been furious,hurt all sorts of emotions had come out of her when Robin told her about falling in love with someone else,and not just someone but Regina,or the Evil Queen as Marian knew her as.

"How could you Robin,you of all people are in love with the Evil Queen"Marian said,in complete disbelief.

"Her name is Regina"Robin said,defending Regina as best he could,he had no wish to hurt Marian but he had to be truthful with her with his heart.

"She will always be the Evil Queen,have you forgotten she was the one who locked me up for helping shield Snow White,she was the one who would of killed me along with many others in her dungeon,how many lives has she stolen Robin,how can you defend her"Marian said.

"Because she really has changed,she is a good person,she loves her son very much and she has treated Roland really well,she saved him once in the Enchanted Forrest,would the Evil Queen of done so,I don't think so,she also has helped Snow White and even helped get her son back from the Wicked Witch,she used light magic to stop her,that is the essence of good"Robin said,explaining to her how Regina had changed in his eyes.

"If you think she has changed that is your choice,I will never think otherwise"Marian said,furious that Robin was telling her this.

"Marian,I will always care about you,I had to move on and my heart aches for another and I can't control it,and no it is not any spell she put over me"Robin said,seeing the look on her face.

"You're really in love with her aren't you"Marian said.

"Yes,I have no wish to hurt you,but I can't deny my feelings anymore"Robin said,trying to be as gentle and as honest as he can be.

"So where does that leave us"Marian said,hurt clearly in her eyes.

"We raise Roland just not together as man and wife"Robin said,hoping she would understand this.

"I can't believe I ever had any feelings to you,,I release you from our marriage vows,and I don't want my son anywhere near the Evil Queen"Marian said,knowing this would hurt Robin.

"Marian,Regina loves Roland and he loves to be around her,if she will see me,and let me explain things to her,she will be around Roland,I would never endanger our son,I gave her heart literally to a monster to save our son,he easily could of crushed it and killed her"Robin said.

"If he is ever in danger because of her,I will not hesitate to act"Marian said as she stormed off,leaving a tired Robin behind,he had been trying to come up with a good way to tell Marian this and get Regina to listen to him,at least now Marian understood where he stood,now just to get the one who held his heart to listen to him,he knew she was in the hospital for some reason,he was glad Victor Whale had at least told him she was there,his worry for her at an all time high,he left the campsite after asking Little John to watch over Roland,the big man agreed to do so,he stopped at a flower shop and bought some flowers,hoping that Regina would see him today,he went to the hospital and went to a nurse's desk,asking for Victor Whale, a few minutes later the man came out.

"Robin,how can I help you" Victor Whale said,already knowing why Robin was here,or more in fact who Robin was here to see.

"Can I please see her,just for a few minutes please"Robin said,just knowing she was hurt bad enough for some reason to be here had him worried still.

"Robin,you know I can't do this,she should be leaving sometime today,just go by her house in a few days and give her some time to heal" Victor Whale said,trying to explain without having to go into much detail about it.

"Was she injured because of something that happened with Zelena"Robin asked,just wanting to know why she was here.

"Robin,I am violating every policy I know of when I tell you this,and you can't ever let Regina know what I tell you this,nothing that happened with Zelena makes me think helped caused why she is here,it had a lot to do with stress and being overwhelmed with everything" Victor Wale said.

"So its my fault she is here,I caused this,all the hurt I caused her"Robin said,feeling the weight of the world on him,thinking she was here because of him.

"Robin,I don't think you were the cause of it,not directly,now just go home and give her some time" Victor Whale said as he excused himself and started down the hall,Robin put his hand in his jacket,pulling out a notepad he had gotten out of Victor's jacket without him knowing,he saw Regina's name and room number on it and that was all he needed to know for now,he then headed down the direction of where Regina's room was,he hoped she would be receptive to him,but feared she would be upset that he had used his pick pocket ways to find her,but it was a risk he was willing to take,for some reason he now wished he had Roland with him,because he knew she would not refuse his son coming by to see her.

Please read and review,i love the reviews from those that read my stories(as long as they are not down right mean ones) thanks to all who had left reviews,and messages,reviews inspire me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin stopped outside Regina's room and he took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. Opening it slowlyVhe saw her lying on the hospital bed she lay on her side her body turned away from him facing the wall he shut the door quietly behind him.

"Regina" Robin said softly,he didn't want to alarm her,he saw her turn her head and look at him.

"What are you doing here? You're not wanted here." Regina said as she sat up in her bed not wanting him here,not now.

"Regina,I had to see you,I had to make sure...that you were alright." Robin said,a part of him was happy she was at least talking to him right now,he placed the flowers on the table beside the bed.

"I'm fine now please leave me in peace"Regina said,trying to stay strong but inside she was so broken,so empty.

"Regina what happened,why were you brought to the hospital? Why would you not send for me?"Robin asked,clealy hurt she had not wanted him here with her.

"Your family needed you,I no longer do"Regina said,Robin could still see the hurt there in her eyes,the hurt he had not intentionally caused her with the whole Marian fiasco.

"Regina you are a part of my family"Robin said as he wished with his heart he would be able to say the right things to make her listen to him,really listen to him.

"No,I'm a part of no one's family,but me and my son,that is the only family I need"Regina said rather forcefully.

"Regina,I didn't come here to argue with you,I just wanted to see for myself that you are alright"Robin said as he carefully sat down on the bed,it pained him when she moved away from him on the bed.

"Regina,I love you so much,I know my actions hurt you and that is why your hurt is coming out right now,but I fully believe that we can have a wonderful future together,if you will just give me one more chance"Robin said as he was pouring his heart out to her,she had to give him another chance,she just had to.

"What about your wife"Regina said,wanting to change the subject.

"Our marriage is over,it ended the day she died,my heart found the one I was destined to be with,as yours found me"Robin said,as he looked into her eyes,those eyes have haunted him for days and nights. "Don't give up on us,I beg you"Robin said,his love for this woman filling his being.

"Its too late for us,we're too late,I can't take anymore risks"Regina said as tears filled her eyes."I've lost enough as it is,I can't loose anymore"Regina said,thinking of her lost baby,her precious baby that never had a chance,a part of her blamed herself for not taking care of herself like she should of,but a part of her also blamed him,and she knew that was not fair but at this moment she was in too much pain,it was too raw for her.

"Regina,you never lost me"Robin said,not knowing exactly what she was referring to."Maybe a few days together,but I promise you,I will make up for those days and any heartbreak you suffered because of me"Robin swore to her,wanting to see the look she had on her face that day in Granny's,where it was just the two of them in the back hallway,when she had asked what he saw in her.

"What I lost,you can't bring back"Regina said,wishing he could,but the precious being they could of shared was long gone now.

"Tell me what it was and I swear on my love for you,I will bring it back,I want to help you"Robin said,he would promise her anything at this moment.

"You want to help me,then make me one promise"Regina said,seeing a smile on his face start to form,knowing she was about to crush it.

"Anything,I'll do anything for you"Robin said,his hope that she was starting to open herself back up to him starting to form,he was going to get her back,he just knew it.

"Leave me alone,don't come to my house,if you see me in town,go the opposite direction"Regina said,it was killing her to say this to him,knowing it was going to hurt him.

"Regina you don't mean that"Robin said,he knew he had hurt her,but she couldn't mean to give up on them like this,he couldn't loose her,he couldn't.

"I do mean it,if you ever cared anything about me,just leave me alone"Regina said,the last of her strength she had against him in that sentence.

"Regina,I will leave you be for now,but I won't give up on you,know this"Robin said as he sat up and walked to the door,he turned around to face her one more time."I love you,with my whole heart and I know you feel the same,you just can't admit it right now"Robin said as he opened the door and left the room.

Regina lay in her bed,sobs starting to shake her small form,it had taken everything out of her to say those things to him,but she had to,she had to push him away. She had to put her life back in order,for her and her rang for the nurse and once she was in her room,she demanded to be released,she was not going to stay in this hospital one more minute,the nurse was trying to reason with her,that she would get Dr. Whale and let him talk to her but once the nurse left,Regina just poofed herself back to her house,she went upstairs and quickly changed into something else,she came back downstairs and went to her office,she saw where someone had cleaned up the blood on the floor,which whoever had done that she was thankful for,now she would have no reminder of what she had lost. She sat at her desk and started filling out some paperwork,her phone rung a few minutes later,she looked at her phone and smiled seeing it was Henry.

"Henry"Regina said as she answered the phone.

"Mom,are you ok? They said you had left the hospital,can I come over"Henry said,Mary Margaret had went to him this morning and told him that Regina was in the hospital and they had taken Henry in to see Regina,but they were too late,she was already gone from there.

"Yes,you can come over,I'll be waiting for you"Regina said as she finished her paperwork and waited on Henry to show up,a few minutes later,her doorbell rung,she went to the door to answer it.

"Henry"Regina said as she opened it to see her son.

"Mom"Henry said as he stepped to her and hugged her,she hugged him right back,tightly.

"Regina,if there is anything you need"Mary Margaret said as she had come up the walkway behind Henry.

"I'll be in touch,what time does he need to be ready to leave"Regina said,talking about Henry.

"He can stay as long as he wants to,its his choice"Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you Mary Margaret"Regina said as Mary Margaret nodded and left.

"Mom,can we order pizza"Henry said as soon as they walked in her house.

"Yes,order whatever you would like"Regina said as Henry went to order the pizza,she got some items out for them to have a salad as well.

"Mom,can I ask you something"Henry said as he came back into the kitchen.

"You can always ask me anything Henry"Regina said,bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

"Why were you in the hospital"Henry asked.

"Henry,I promised you once I would never lie to you again,and I mean to keep that promise"Regina said as she motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table."You know I was upset over what happened with Robin,well I had a miscarriage,and I had to go to the hospital"Regina said as she saw the shock in Henry's eyes.

"Mom,I'm so sorry"Henry said as he stood up to hug his mom.

"Henry,I told you this in confidence,I don't want anyone else to know,so I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself please"Regina said,she already knew she could trust him.

"Does Robin know"Henry asked,knowing he was the father.

"No,no he doesn't,and I don't want him to know either you understand"Regina said.

"I understand,and I won't tell anyone anything"Henry said as he hugged her again and that night they had their dinner together,Henry talking about his time in New York and afterwards they sat on the couch and watched a movie together,Henry sleeping beside Regina as the movie ended.

To be continued.

Please review,love reading those,and Hope everyone has a safe 4th of July!


	5. Chapter 5

The days went by with Henry staying at Regina's quite often now. Henry was smart enough not to bring up Emma to his mom he knew Emma had good intentions,but that she wasn't all that bright at times. He saw his mom trying to stay strong and for the most part she did but then there were times he saw her breaking down. One time they were eating breakfast at Granny's when Robin and a few of his men had come in and he saw his mom go inward and he saw how much it was hurting her seeing Robin. He witnessed it especially at night when it was quiet in the house she cried many a night into her pillow and Henry knew it was partly for the loss of her baby and the loss of Robin. One night Regina seemed like she could not stop crying and Henry got up from his bed and went to her and hugged her and told her it was going to be alright she had smiled at her little prince and finally went to sleep. Henry made up his mind that night that it was time for a new operation. He was going to go see Robin and see how much Robin cared for his mother and if he would not betray her trust in him and he would keep her secret about the baby. He packed his back pack and went to the woods to see Robin after awhile he came to a clearing and saw the campsite.

"Whoa there young man, what has you out in the woods this day alone?" Little John said as he had heard the boy coming towards them.

"I'm here to see Robin Hood is he around?" Henry asked as he looked around the campsite he saw a little boy of about 4 bringing some sticks to a man that must be Roland he assumed.

"He should be back in a few minutes the name is Little John and you are?" Little John asked.

"I'm Henry Mills." Henry replied seeing the look on John's face he knew then he was realizing who his mother was."Yes,she is my mother and she has changed for good" Henry said defending his mother.

"Stand down. I know your mother had changed i'm just surprised she has let you venture out alone." John said to the boy.

"Ok good,i'm glad to know you don't judge her like so many do and she doesn't know i'm here. Is that Roland over there?" Henry asked as he nodded to where the little boy was.

"Yes it you like to meet him?" John asked knowing Robin would like these two to know and get along with each other. He knew his oldest friend desperately wanted a chance with Regina as Robin had confided in him everything that had happened from him and Marian deciding to end their marriage to Robin being in love with Regina and trying to get her to listen to him. He saw how their seperation was devastating to Robin maybe this could be a push in the right direction. As Henry nodded to John's question John called out to the little boy."Roland come here there is someone I want you to meet."J ohn said as Roland walked over to where they stood.

"Roland this here is Henry Mills, he is Regina's son. Henry this is Roland Hood say hello Roland." John said as he introduced the two boys to each other.

"You're really Gina's son?" Roland said his eyes glued to missed his Gina a lot.

"Yes its nice to meet you Roland my mom had talked about you alot." Henry said as he extended his hand out to Roland and Roland shook Henry's hand both little boys smiling.

"Want to see my toy monkey? Gina gave it to me the day she saved me." Roland said his little face smiling at Henry's words so much his dimples were showing.

"That would be cool." Henry said as Roland led him to where the tent he shared with his father was.

"Roland this is a awesome toy monkey mom must like you an awful lot." Henry said as he picked up the toy monkey.

"I miss her." Roland said as the two boys went to sit by the campfire.

"I know you do I missed her too only I didn't know how much because I had lost my memories of her and I know she missed seeing you."Henry said as he tried to cheer up the little boy.

"I wanted Gina to be my new mommy but she doesn't come around us I do something wrong Henry?" Roland asked as behind them walked up a man. Robin had just arrived back at camp and John had told him about their visitor he saw Roland and Henry talking and had walked up behind them and heard his son's question. It had hurt him to have Roland think that his Gina was not around anymore because of him he was about to explain this when Henry started talking again.

"Roland you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes our parents have to have time to work things out themselves and sometimes they need a little you like to help me to help your dad and my mom?" Henry asked Roland as Roland nodded his little head.

"Ok,this has to stay between us but I have a plan to help get our parents back called Operation Outlaw Queen." Henry said as Roland looked at him strangely.

"Outlaw Queen, what does that mean?" Roland asked clearly confused.

"Well i'm calling it that because your father was an Outlaw once and my mom was a Queen so that's where I got the idea are you in?" Henry asked as Robin stood behind and smiled at Henry wanting to help him and Regina and even asking little Roland to right then it was clear to him that when not if,but when Regina and him got back together that their boys would be just like brothers.

"Ok, i'm going to start working on a plan for my mom but if you see my mom in town always go over to her and tell her how much you miss her like you have told me. Can you do that Roland?" Henry asked the little boy.

"I sure can. I miss her tons and tons and I know my daddy misses her." Roland said.

"Ok then we shake hands and the mission is on." Henry said as the two boys shook hands again breaking apart when Robin then took a few steps towards them.

"Henry its nice to see you here. Can I help you with something?" Robin asked trying not to smile at what he had all heard the two boys talk about.

"Robin,I was wondering if I might have a private word with you." Henry said as he stood up.

"Yes, yes of course. Roland you stay here i'll be right back." Robin said as he and Henry walked away from the campsite.

"Robin first off my mom doesn't know i'm here and I want an honest answer from you, but what are your plans for my mom? Do you still care about her?" Henry asked the older man.

"Henry I love your mother very much and I know she is hurting, hurting because of me. I never stopped caring for her but I promise you i'm not done fighting for her,for us." Robin said.

"Ok good,that's a good answer that's what I wanted to hear. You might want to start with doing something nice for her." Henry said as he started to walk away.

"Any suggestions?" Robin asked not knowing where to even start.

"She is going to the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night with Ruby, its karokee night. Can you sing?" Henry asked as kept walking a smile formed on Robin's face as he went back to the campsite.

To be continued.

Thanks for the reviews(love those sooooo much) and the messages,follows,favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the messages and reviews,the encouragement meant a lot. Like i said in the previous note,I am not a writer the mistakes are my own and if you really want to leave a rude review do it using a user name so that I can read what YOU write.

Later that afternoon,Regina had just sat down at her desk and was finishing a form,when her doorbell went off she placed the pen she had been writing down on her desk and went to answer the door,she opened it up to a young delivery man.

"Madame Mayor these are for you" the young man said as he handed her a beautiful arrangement of flowers,one perfect red rose in the center of it.

"Thank you" Regina said as she gave him a tip and closed the door behind her,she placed the flowers down on a table as she reached for the card and she quickly opened it "I love you milady I'm not giving up on you,love Robin" was what had been written on it,she could not stop the smile that started to form on her face as quickly as the tears formed in her eyes. It was very thoughtful for him to send her flowers,but the pain can crashing down as well. The loss of him and their baby,as much as she tried to keep those painful memories at bay they hit her like a freight train.

She placed the flowers in a vase and added some water,she then went back to her desk and was looking for her pen when she noticed a note on her desk that was addressed to her and she opened it up to see a poem of sort addressed to her

When we are apart my feelings are deep and true,  
I know you are in pain for what I have done.  
As I lay in bed alone I feel the same pain as you,  
As you cry in bed I feel your tears down my cheek.  
And sorry is not enough. I love you very much...  
I never want to be away from you, from your precious touch...

Love Robin was written at the bottom of the note. The emotions he was causing her to relive were in ways both painful and heartworming,the man was persistent that was true. She then realized he had been in her house while she had went to answer the door,she looked around and saw no other signs that he was around,she put the note in one of her drawers on her desk and went back to work. The rest of the afternoon went by rather peaceful,Henry came by with some lunch for them,he had bought sandwiches from Granny's and the two of them enjoyed their time together,he always seemed to be able to lift up her spirits. After their meal Henry was walking her back to her house when a certain little boy spotted them.

"Gina" Roland yelled as he ran down the sidewalk to her thowing his arms around her legs as Regina hugged him back.

"Roland,oh I have missed you" Regina said as she picked him up,his head was against her shoulder,and she smelled his familar scent just like his father's.

"I miss you Gina can we go get some more ice cream soon" Roland said wanting to spend more time with her.

"Maybe one day, Roland I want you to meet my son Henry,Henry this is Roland" Regina said as she put the little boy down.

"Hello Roland,its nice to finally be able to meet you" Henry said as he winked slightly at Roland.

"You too Henry" Roland said as he winked back slightly.

"Roland how many times have I told you not to run off like that" Robin said as he walked up behind them,he had seen who Roland was running to and had let Roland have some time with Regina he knew how much his little boy missed his Gina.

"But daddy I saw Gina and I missed her" Roland said as he gave a little thumbs up to Henry who gave a little thumbs up back to him.

"Yes but you can't go running off like that,hello milady might I say how beautiful you look this day" Robin said as he let his eyes soak in Regina.

"Thank you,might I have a word with you" Regina said as Robin nodded "Roland stay here with Henry while I speak with Regina" Robin said as he and Regina headed to the other side of the road.

"First off thank you for the flowers,the poem but I wished you would abide by my wishes and leave me alone,its best if we don't see each other again" Regina said even though it was killing her to say this to him.

"Regina if you remember I promised to you that I was not going to give up on you or on us,I can't stop this feeling I have for you,this love I have for you,this future that we can have together if you would only let me in" Robin said as he paused to collect his thoughts. "I meant every word I said in that poem, I have missed your touch,your smiles,your kisses,your love" Robin said as he moved closer to her, his hand moving up to move a loose strand of her hair from her face.

"Marian and I are divorced now,there is no one who can come between us anymore" Robin said as he moved his head down lower so that their foreheads were touching barely,he smiled seeing her giving in to his words. "We can be a family you,me,and our boys and who knows maybe one day in the future there can be more of us" Robin said as he lowered his head and kissed her lips.

For Regina,his words were heart felt she knew and his words made her think of what could be and his words were working until his very last sentence,with him talking about a child between them,she pulled away from him just then. "Robin,i'm sorry I can't" Regina said as she moved away from him and back to the sidewalk where Henry stood. "Come on Henry I need to get you to Mary Margaret's,I'll see you later Roland" Regina said as she took Henry's head and walked down the sidewalk.

Robin crossed over to the sidewalk where his son stood. "So Roland how about we grab something to eat while we are here" Robin said as he leaned down to his son's level.

"Daddy I miss Gina it was nice to see her today" Roland said.

"Yes little man it was,now lets go get something to eat and then later tonight you are going to stay with Little John while I have to go take care of something tonight" Robin said.

"Is it about Gina"Roland said as his dimples showed then.

"Yes its about Gina,so daddy has to do this alone tonight ok little man" Robin said as his son smiled and nodded and they went to Granny's to get something to eat. Afterwards Robin dropped Roland back at camp and had him promise to stay near Little John tonight,John just nodded at Robin with a smile as Robin took off towards town again,his destination was the Rabbit Hole.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did I let you two talk me into this again" Regina said as she and Tinkerbell and Ruby walked into The Rabbit Hole.

"Because you needed to get out of that house" Tinkerbelle said as she gave a look towards Regina,Tink knew what Regina had gone through,the loss of Robin and their baby. Regina had told her a few days ago,it had literally broken Tink's heart to hear this. She was determined to help her friend.

"I need a night out,Granny has been on me and I need some space from the old wolf" Ruby said as the three women sat down at a table. Regina and her had made their peace,Ruby had seen for herself how Regina had changed,she was not the Evil Queen anymore,just Regina.

"What can I get you three" a waitress said as she came up to the table.

"Screwdriver" Ruby said with a smile.

"I'll have the same" Tink said.

"What the hell,give me one as well" Regina said as the waitress left and came back a few minutes later.

"So what shall we drink to" Tink said.

"To rebuilding our lives" Ruby said as the other women nodded and they clinked glasses and started drinking.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen its karokee night here at the Rabbit Hole,so get your tails out of those chairs and head on up" the emcee said as a few people made their way up and started singing,a few were pretty good,a few not so good.

"Uh oh" Tink said as she saw who was going up on the stage next.

"What is it" Regina said as she looked in the direction of where Tink's head was,she saw a brownish,blondish haired man going up the stairs.

"Regina do you want to leave or stay,we have your back either way" Ruby said as she held Regina's hand,Ruby had seen the night Marian had come back the look of utter hurt on Regina's face.

"No,no I'm not running away,Ruby get us some more shots" Regina said as Ruby got up and ordered some shots.

"Ok,ladies well one lady in particular,the next song is for an one of a kind woman,one who hold's this dear man's heart so if you are this certain lady,enjoy" the emcee said as Robin took his mike and the notes started to play and Robin looking right at Regina,started to sing...

My mind runs away to you

With the thought I hope you'll see

Can't see where it's wandered to

But I know where it wants to be

I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that

You're the one designed for me

A distant stranger that I will complete

I know you're out there we're meant to be

So keep your head up and make it to me

And make it to me

So sick of this lonely air

It seems such a waste of breath

So much that I need to say

So much to get off my chest

I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that

You're the one designed for me

A distant stranger that I will complete

I know you're out there we're meant to be

So keep your head up and make it to me

Make it to me

Make it to me

Make it to me

The crowd started clapping as the last few words were sung,Robin's gaze was still glued on Regina ,he saw the tears in her eyes as he got off the stage and headed towards her table as he was almost to her,Ruby stood up "Hold up archer" Ruby said as she stopped Robin in his tracks.

"I just want to talk to have a few words with her,that's all" Robin said as he looked at Regina.

"I'll talk to him,its ok Ruby" Regina said as Ruby nodded and her and Tink left them alone,Robin sat down in one of the chairs beside Regina.

"I hope you know that song was for you" Robin said,hoping it had help put a crack in one of those high walls around her.

"I had no doubt" Regina said as she kept looking at her hands.

"Did it mean anything to you" Robin had to ask if it touched her at all.

"Robin the song was very sweet,but I can't take anymore risks of getting hurt again its just not meant in the cards for me" Regina said as Robin grabbed one of her hands in his.

"Regina I would never hurt you again just please open your heart to me again and you can be happy again, your happiness is very important to me and I hope you will let me back into your life, because I swear to you I won't let you down again" Robin saw her wall coming down slightly,he saw it in her eyes and he pressed on. "I will protect your heart with all my being, I love you milady"Robin said as he leaned over the table to her and placed one hand behind her neck and he felt her head coming towards his and he quickly closed the distance between them. His lips found hers,they hungrily kissed her, it had been too long since they have touched hers. The kiss went on and on and neither were aware of anyone else in the room, to them it was as if they were together alone in the bar. Tink and Ruby looked at each other as they continued to kiss, they saw that Regina was not resistant to the kiss and were on standby if needed. Regina had missed him so much and had needed him so much she felt everything in that kiss.

Robin pulled back just enough to move his head back to look at her, he saw the emotions in her eyes, the want and the need there. "I love you, I will never stop telling you this everyday for the rest of our lives to make you realize how much" Robin said as he kissed her lips once more, just a gentle kiss. "Let me back in your life Regina, please" Robin said, almost begging her.

"Robin I have done so much harm to so many, your family included and the thought of getting my heart stomped on again is not something I can take" Regina said.

"I won't hurt you, I swear on my life, on my son's life" Robin said, meaning every word he just said. "Regina we don't have to rush into anything, we can start off slow, have dinner, go for a walk or have a few drinks" Robin said as he looked into her eyes. "Roland misses you and I miss you" Robin said,knowing the Roland factor was going a little below the belt, but this was the love of his life he was trying to win back.

"Roland did say how he wanted to go for ice cream again, maybe we can start there" Regina said as she saw Robin smile start to form,those dimples she thought. "Maybe tomorrow at noon" Regina said.

"We would both like that a lot" Robin said as Ruby and Tink came back just then.

"Everything ok" Ruby asked,knowing they were ok since Regina had kissed Robin back.

"Yes,everything is fine" Regina said as Robin still held one of her hands.

"We are getting ready to leave,do you wish to stay" Tink said.

"Yes,i'm ready" Regina said as she stood up, Robin not letting go of her hand just yet.

"Let me walk you three home" Robin said.

"We are staying at Regina's tonight so you're in luck" Ruby said as Robin led out the women,holding Regina's hand the whole walk home,once they arrived at her house Ruby and Tink went on in, leaving Regina with Robin outside.

"Thank you for listening to me milady" Robin said.

"Thank you for the song tonight" Regina said as she then leaned up into him and he gladly lowered his head to hers, letting their lips mesh again. Robin's arms wrapped around her form, pulling her into his embrace as he kissed her.

"Good night milady" Robin said as the kiss ended.

"Good night" Regina said as she opened her door and went in,she closed the door and leaned up against it, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them back up she saw Tink and Ruby on her staircase with the same look on their faces.

"What" Regina said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So are you going to give him another chance or what" Tink asked the question that was in her and Ruby's thoughts since tonight.

"I'm so confused, I thought I had it worked out in my head and then my heart just starts beat erratically to let him back in" Regina said not sure what to do. "What do you guys think" Regina said as the trio went to her living room and sat down.

"Well I think you already know how I feel on the issue" Tink said knowing these two were destined to be together. "I know its hard to let him back in,but I truly believe he loves you very much Regina and I know how it hurt you to see him with his ex wife,but that is what she is now,an ex wife" Tink said trying to offer words that might help Regina. "The way he sung that song tonight,his eyes were glued to you and I could see the emotion in his face as the words came out on the stage, I have no doubt the man has one love of his life now and that is you Regina,this is another chance at happiness for you both. You know what it is like to not have love in your life,you ran from your chance at happiness with him once,don't go through that again,let him make you happy" Tink said as Ruby sat down on the floor before them.

"She's right Regina,you are a changed person and you deserve the happiness he can bring to you" Ruby said,grasping Regina's hand to give her a sign of encouragement.

"But what about the" Regina said as her eyes teared up thinking about her baby that she had lost,Robin's baby.

"Tell him,he deserves to know,let him help you through the grief,its his to bare as well" Ruby said knowing Robin needed to know what he had lost as well.

"I can't deal with that aspect right now,i'm going to give him a chance and see what happens if we are truly meant to be together and then if we do work things out,i'll tell him later" Regina said.

"Good,i'm glad,we both are Regina" Ruby said as the three women hugged,Regina went to her room and the other women went into other bedrooms. Regina woke the next morning when she heard a whack on her front door,she got out of bed and walked downstairs and opened her door,to an arrow enbedded in her door with a note attached to it,she pulled the arrow out and pulled the note off and opened it up,she quickly read it to herself.

" Cause all of me,loves all of you"

"Loves your curves and all your edges and your perfect imperfections"

"Give your all to me me,I'll give my all to you"

"You're my end and my beginning,even when I loose I'm winning"

"Cause I give you all of me,and you give me all of you"

Regina looked up half expecting to see Robin somewhere but there was no one around,not that she could see anyways. She walked back into her house and shut the door. She quickly ate her breakfast and showered and changed for her date with the hood men, she left Tink and Ruby asleep in her house and headed to town,where she saw Robin and Roland near the ice cream stand.

"Gina" Roland said as soon as he saw her he took off running full speed to her,she leaned down and hugged him as he reached her,she picked him up holding him close to her.

"Hello my little knight,its good to see you" Regina said as she loved holding the little boy in her arms,she had missed him so much.

"I'm so happy to see you,I missed you so much,more than daddy" Roland said as Robin smiled as he walked up to them.

"Now lad I doubt that." Robin said. "Milady"he said as he gave her a single flower,a red rose to match the red of her lips.

"Thank you,its beautiful" Regina said as she took it from him,she smelled the scent,smiling as she did so.

"Gina can Henry come play with me in the park sometime" Roland said,remembering what Henry had told him this morning about going to the park,Henry had come to their campsite early and told Robin he wished to speak to him,Robin was more than glad that Henry and Roland seemed to be getting along so well. Robin had not meant to eavesdrop on the two boys conversation but he did hear something about Operation Outlaw Queen going into stage two,whatever that meant.

"Well Roland i'm sure Henry would love for you two to go to the park sometime" Regina said as she looked at Robin who was smiling,his dimples showing.

"Yay,can we go there tomorrow" Roland asked,knowing Henry would like what he was setting up between their parents.

"Let me get with Henry and you might want to ask your daddy as well" Regina whispered to Roland,but enough that Robin heard.

"Let's see,do I want to spend some time tomorrow with a beautiful woman and our two boys or listen to Little John explain how a turkey got away from him,how ever will I decide" Robin said as they all laughed.

"Daddy I want ice cream" Roland said as Regina put him down and he grabbed her hand and his father's in the other and the trio went to down the sidewalk abit to get ice cream. Roland ordered chocolate and Regina ordered apple pie ice cream while Robin ordered rocky road. They walked to the park and sat down while they ate their frozen treats,Roland sitting between the two adults. To the average person they looked like a nice little family.

"Daddy can I go see the ducks" Roland asked as he pointed to the pond.

"Yes but be careful around the edge" Robin said as Roland stood up and turned to Regina and took her hand and kissed it before running off to the pond.

"If he was older I would fear I would have competition for you" Robin said as Regina laughed at him,Robin smiled upon hearing her laughter it had been too long since he had heard it.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker one day" Regina said smiling at Roland feeding the ducks. "With those dimples,no one can resist" Regina said as she turned to look at Robin,whose own dimples were showing then.

"So you like my dimples do you" Robin said as his hand moved to cover hers in her lap.

"Well it was one of the first things I noticed about you" Regina said smiling slightly.

"One,so milady what were some other things you noticed about me" Robin smiled as he moved closer to her on the bench they were sitting on.

"Well,your eyes for one how bright they are" she said clearly remember looking up into them the first time they met. "Your smile when you hold Roland,and yes those dimples" Regina said remembering times in the lost year and since they had come back.

"Well milady,to be fair you have captured me since I looked down at you on the forrest floor looking back up at me,then the way you smiled as you handed Roland his toy monkey and since the day you came up to my campfire and kissed me with those red lips of yours" Robin said as he confessed his thoughts to her. "I have looked forward to the next time our lips would meet,including this moment" Robin said as he leaned in and Regina moved hers so that their lips meshed,they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see Roland looking back at them,smiling big. Robin had his arms wrapped around Regina's form,holding her against him as the kiss went continued,Robin felt like he was home in her arms. To him it had been torture to be away from her these time they spent apart,he was clearly gaining ground in his attempt to reclaim her love.

"Daddy I want a kiss from Gina too" Roland said as he had come up to them,breaking the two adults apart.

"My boy remind me to discuss this when we get back to camp later" Robin said joking with his son who then climbed up into Regina's lap and kissed her cheek,she kissed his right back.

"Regina can we come to your house for dinner" Roland asked.

"Son maybe Regina has plans already" Robin said,clearly seeing his son trying to help his cause.

"No I have no plans,why don't you come over around six tonight" Regina said as Robin and Roland both smiled with those dimples clear on their faces.

"We would be honored to milady,Roland why don't you go check on those ducks real quick while I talk with Regina" Robin said as Roland left them alone again.

"Your son is quite a little match maker" Regina said laughing.

"Well he knows what his father wants more than anything and he is clearly taken with you as well" Robin said knowing how much his son cared for Regina.

"Robin I can't promise you much but I am trying here,its just very hard for me right now" Regina said.

"I understand milady,just don't shut me out is all I ask" Robin pleaded with her. "Just give us time and I know our love for one another will overcome anything that comes at us" Robin said knowing in his heart they would make it.

"Fair enough,I need to go by the store real quick,I have two handsome men coming to dinner tonight" Regina said as she stood up,Robin stood up beside her.

"And we need to freshen up since we have a date with a very beautiful woman" Robin said as he leaned in for one more kiss before the trio walked Regina back to her house and the two Hood men started walking back to their campsite.

"Daddy is Gina going to be my mommy one day or are you not going to be together like you and momma" Roland said as they were just beginning to enter the forrest.

"Roland,your mother is here and she loves you very much,sometimes mommies and daddies don't always live together" Robin said "But never doubt your momma loves you very much" Robin said trying to find a way to explain this to his son.

"I understand that,but what about Gina are you going to marry her one day" Roland asked.

"Well I hope to one day,but I have a lot of making things up to Regina and if she forgives me one day then yes she would be a mother to you as well" Robin said.

"She'll forgive you daddy" Roland said.

"You think so my boy,how" Robin said wondering where his young son's mind was going.

"She kisses you like she forgives you daddy" Roland said as he ran off towards Little John,leaving a smiling Robin behind him.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had been cooking for awhile her mind with thoughts of Robin and if she could really give him another chance. A big part of her just wanted to take that chance with him and throw caution to the wind like she had done before with him. She had done that once before on the night she had kissed him in the woods.

She knew two things at this moment she knew she was fully in love with Robin and she knew that there was only one soul mate for her and she knew it was him. What she shared with Daniel had been young love, first love, a love that she would always carry with her. But she had to ask herself was she really ready to give Robin a second chance with her. He had hurt her before, badly and was she going to open herself up to that same hurt again? She closed her eyes as she stood there in her kitchen and let her heart speak to her, she heard it loud and clear, it was crying out for Robin. It wanted her to give him another chance, she opened her eyes knowing her decision had been decided. She knew they would get through this aspect but, there was something else she still had to tell him but,she couldn't do that not yet. She heard her doorbell sound and she smiled knowing who was at her door. She walked over to the door and looked at herself in the mirror, straightening her hair and then she walked to the door and opened it to her guests for the evening.

"Gina." Roland said as he took the few steps seperating them to walk to her.

"Hello my little knight mmm I have missed you." Regina said, kneeling down and hugging his small form. She could feel eyes looking down at them without even looking up. Robin smiled as the two most important people in his life hugged. Regina stood back up and looked at him giving him a tentative smile.

"These are for you." Robin said as he took one of his hands from behind his back and handed her the flowers he had picked up on the way over to her house.

"Thank you they are beautiful." Regina said as she took them from him.

"I helped Daddy pick them out." Roland said as she smiled down at his cherub face.

"Well Roland you did a fantastic job I love them." Regina said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you going to kiss Daddy too? He helped some." Roland said as Regina looked at Robin whose dimples were showing again he was smiling so big.

"Well?" Robin asked as he looked at her with a question on his face. She took a few steps to him and leaned up and kissed his cheek as well, she felt his hands on her waist as the kiss happened.

"Thank you too." Regina said as she leaned away from him but he still held her by her waist.

"I will have to always bring you flowers to get a response like that." Robin said as he smirked at her.

"Shall we." Regina said as the trio went into her house and walked into her placed the flowers in a vase and added some water.

"Mmmm it smells good Gina." Roland said as he sat at her table.

"I hope you are hungry." Regina said, she had made her famous lasagna and some macaroni and cheese for Roland as well.

"Starving Gina you cook the best." Roland said.

"Can I help with anything?" Robin asked

"There is some milk in the fridge for Roland and some wine for us as well. I'm just going to take this out and we should be set." Regina said as she took out the lasagna while Robin poured their drinks. She placed the food on the table and sat down with them.

"What shall we drink to?" Robin asked as he raised his glass.

"To Gina." Roland said as his hands gripped his cup and raised it.

"To Regina." Robin said as he clinked glasses with his son then the woman he was in love with.

"Let's eat" Regina said as they started to eat they talked about things around their camp and Regina talked about some of Henry's adventures growing up. As they finished Roland went into the living room to watch some tv while Robin helped Regina clean up the table.

"You're great with him he had missed you a lot." Robin said as he handed her the last of the dishes before she loaded them into the dishwasher she then moved to wipe down the counter. "He talked non stop about his Gina." Robin said as he moved to stand behind her his hands were on her waist pulling her up against him. She placed her hands on top of his as she leaned back into him her back to his chest.

"I've missed you milady." Robin said as he had his head by hers whispering in her ear. It was very true he had missed holding her like this just being with her in her presence.

"I missed you too." Regina said as she closed her eyes and let herself be in the moment. To not have a care in the world right now. She felt his head move and she felt his lips touch her neck kissing it softly with barely a whisper of his lips. She let herself savor the moment of this, being held by him, having his lips on her. She decided to move around in his arms and she placed a few fingers on his face as she leaned up and kissed him he responded instantly placing his arms around her pulling her up against him. The kiss had started off very softly but it intensified as their lips hungrily kiss the others, as if they would never kiss again. Robin held her as he kept kissing her never wanting to let go of her. He had been trying since the day his ex had come back to get Regina back into his life and him back into hers.

Regina had always felt safe his arms from the first time being held by him. Even after all the hurt he had not intentionally caused her she loved him with her whole soul. Her whole being and she had felt something between them from their first moment of meeting each other in the Enchanted Forrest and in Storybrooke, she had felt connected to him even before finding out about his tattoo. She was going to give him another chance but she still wanted to talk things out with him first before telling him her decision. The kissed ended and Robin moved his forehead so that it touched hers and they just looked at each other with Regina smiling at him as he looked at her at his angel.

"I love you Regina." Robin said he had promised her everyday that he was with her he would let her know his love for her. When she did not reply that she loved him he didn't think anything of it he knew she was hurt still. " I know you are still hurting but I can just promise you to never hurt you again and I promise to protect your heart to let you know that you can trust me." Robin said as he rubbed his hand on one of her cheeks.

"I do love you Robin.I'm still trying to get pass this." Regina said, giving him a little insight of where her thoughts were.

"I know you are but just know that there is nothing to get in our way now. I have no more ex wives coming back from the dead." Robin said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled a little at his words. "We love each other and we fell in love with each other very deeply or it would not of hurt so much to be away from each other." Robin said. "You were never my second choice I want you to always know this." Robin said not wanting her to ever doubt his love for her.

"I know this I don't doubt it she came back I was so hurt and it took some time and some talks with some good people to help me realize how confused you had to of been to see her back alive." Regina said, remembering many talks with Tink and Ruby about this. "And I am glad that Roland now has the chance to know his mother." Regina said.

"But he only has one Gina," Robin said as he kissed her cheek. "And I only have one love." Robin said as he kissed her lips next she melted in his arms in his kiss. If she had ever doubted his feelings for her she could feel his feelings for her in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders wanting to get closer to him. A part of her would always regret that she did not enter that tavern all those years ago as she had denied herself the happiness she knew they could of had. But then there would be no Henry in her life and no Roland in their lives and she would not deny them that now. As the kiss ended she laid her head on his shoulder and his arms stayed around her form not letting her out of his embrace very content to just hold her like this.

"Until I met you I had given up hope that I would ever have someone that would love me and my son." Robin said. "There is nothing I would not do for you Regina you hold my heart in your hands as I held yours once." Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

"We better go check on Roland." Regina said as he nodded and headed to her living room holding hands the whole way. They sat down on the couch with him as they watched the tv with him. After abit Roland moved into Regina's lap as Robin moved to sit right beside her, his arms around them both. Regina placed her head on Robin's shoulder as she closed her eyes intending to only rest them. Robin looked over at his lady asleep in his arms, his son already lone gone asleep in hers. He had his family back and he was not going to loose them ever again. He let the movie end and he hated to wake her up she looked so peaceful in his arms.

"Milady wake up." Robin said as Regina started to stir in his arms.

"Mmm oh I didn't mean to fall asleep." Regina said as she sat up slightly she still had a sleeping Roland in her arms.

"I love watching you sleep and you holding my child in your arms is an image I never get tired of seeing." Robin said. "You look natural holding a child in your arms." Robin said as he then saw a look on her face, an expression of sadness passing on it. "What is it?" Robin asked knowing something was wrong.

"Its nothing, i'm just happy being here with you and Roland." Regina said as she kissed his lips trying to distract him. She had thought about the baby she had lost when he had said the words about her looking natural with a child in her arms. She knew she would always feel that loss and she knew it was not fair that he didn't know but the pain was too raw now to talk to him about it.

"I need to get him back to the camp." Robin said as he stood up and picked up Roland in his arms as Roland placed his head on Robin's shoulders. "Gina." Roland said in a whisper he was very sleepy.

"Good night my little knight." Regina said as she kissed his cheek as he then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Regina opened the door for him and Robin turned and lowered his head.

"Good night milady I hope to see you for some coffee at Granny's say around 8" Robin said as Regina nodded and he leaned down carefully with the sleeping Roland on his shoulder. He kissed her lips deeply before wanting to leave.

"Good night thief." Regina said as he smirked at her and winked then turned and walked down her walkway and headed back to his camp. Regina closed the door and smiled as she then headed upstairs to get a good night sleep her dreams were of the man who held her heart.

All mistakes are my own. I am not perfect when typing. If mistakes bother you, then stop reading. To those of you who can handle them, I thank you for acting like an adult.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Regina woke up and dressed carefully for breakfast, she wore the red dress she had once worn with him before, as she was leaving her house she noticed it was colder this morning than usual and she grabbed her coat and headed out. She arrived at the diner a little before 8 and as she was going in she saw Robin sitting at a stall. He looked up as if sensing her there and smiled and she walked over to him, she knew they were being watched but she had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Good morning milady, I trust you slept well." Robin said, as he stood up as she sat in her seat across from him.

"I did, thank you and yourself." Regina said as she took off her coat.

"Much better for the first time in a quite some time, though I must confess my dreams were of a certain lady that I know" Robin said, causing Regina to smile at that.

"Is Roland not joining us this morning?" Regina asked, missing the little boy already.

"I dropped him off at the Inn where Marian is staying." Robin said.

"Oh well that is good, I'm glad he gets to know her now." Regina said, truly glad that precious little boy will know his mother now and not dead because of her anymore.

"For both their sakes i'm glad." Robin said as he saw Regina looking around he saw many people looking at them but chose to ignore it, just then Ruby came over.

"Well hello you two, what can I get for you both?" Ruby asked as she poured them some coffee in their cups.

"I'll have the pancakes with strawberries." Regina said, smiling up at her friend.

"I'll have the same." Robin said as Ruby took their order and walked to the kitchen.

"She's a good friend." Robin said, talking about Ruby.

"One of the best, her and Tink." Regina said, thinking about her friends.

"Remind me to thank Tink the next time I see her." Robin said.

"For what?" Regina asked.

"For bringing you to me and encouraging you to not give up on love." Robin said as he took her hands in his on the table, he saw people look at them again. He could tell it was making Regina uncomfortable.

"We can go somewhere else if you want to." Robin said.

"No, no its ok." Regina said as Ruby came out with their order just then.

"Alright people, for the record they are both single and if you can't tell how crazy they are about each other than you are deaf and dumb." Ruby said quite loudly to the diner. "And if anyone says anything that upsets my friend, you'll be my dinner instead of me serving you yours." Ruby said as she sat their food on their table. That got everyone's attention and they started talking to each other and stopping staring at Robin and Regina.

"Thank you Ruby." Regina said.

"I always got your back Regina, wow I did say that didn't I." Ruby said remembering who Regina used to be but no longer.

"Thank you too milady." Robin said as Ruby winked at them both and left them to their food.

"So how is life at your campsite?" Regina asked as she started to eat her food.

"Well Little John is still trying to master the art of the bow, everyone else is adjusting quite well, though it has gotten colder at night." Robin said as he started on his pancakes as well.

"Have you thought about moving into town to avoid this cold we seem to be having" Regina asked.

"We are used to the outdoors, though I must confess I do like many of these indoor gadgets." Robin said as they continued to eat. Regina watched him as he moved his head closer to hers and kissed the side of her mouth, as he moved back she had a questioning look on her face.

"You had abit of syrup right there that just cried out to be removed." Robin said.

"You could of told me and I could of gotten it myself." Regina said as she pulled her mirror from her purse to look at herself.

"Yes well I enjoyed removing it myself." Robin said as he smiled at her. "Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" Robin asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"I would love to." Regina said as she put her hand in his and the duo exited the diner. They headed to the park and walked a few minutes in silence, till they arrived near a bench and sat down.

"No matter where we start, we usually end up around the woods don't we." Robin said.

"Well I grew up wanting to ride horses in the woods more than attending parties." Regina said, remembering those days with a smile.

"I can imagine you riding young and free through the woods." Robin said, picturing her as a younger Regina.

"Yes well, mother didn't like the idea, she had other plans in place for me." Regina said.

"Marrying royalty" Robin said.

"Yes, since she couldn't marry the King, she planned it so I would." Regina said with a frown on her face. "Which is really disturbing when you think about it" Regina said.

"A part of me wishes I could of met you then, but you would not have your Henry nor I my Roland." Robin said, knowing her life had been very hard on her, a weaker person would of completely given up on life. "But I am very thankful that I did get to meet you, even if you wouldn't even let me help you to stand." Robin said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Well you know the Queen couldn't show any weakness, especially not to a thief." Regina said.

"Trust me I have never thought of you of anything but strong, stubborn yes." Robin said. "Bold,determined,witty and a great kisser." Robin said, causing Regina to smile at that statement. "But also someone who has been very heartbroken in the past, and with much regret by me, but I promise you I will never do that again and I will do everything I can to make you believe that." Robin said as he kissed her hand.

"Just promise me one thing." Regina said, wanting to, needing to believe in him.

"Anything milady." Robin said, his hope shining through his eyes.

"Promise not to hurt me again." Regina said.

"I never will again." Robin swore to her. "However we got back here, we are both now free to choose what we want, and I choose you." Robin said.

"And I choose you." Regina said as their heads both lowered and their lips met, Robin could not believe that she was finally ready to give him another chance. He poured his love into this kiss, wanting her, needing her to feel his love for her, they had kissed numerous times in the past and everyone was just as special to him but now to have her opening herself up to him was very important to him.

"I love you Robin." Regina said as the kiss ended but they were still very close to each other, their eyes glued to each others.

"I love you very much Regina." Robin said as he kissed her forehead. This woman was so very important to him, she was the oxygen he needed to exist. "I can not thank you enough for giving me another chance milady, and I promise you nothing else will ever come between us." Robin said as they kissed once more before leaving the park, they had just left the entrance to the park when they ran into Dr. Whale and Ruby just entering the park arm in arm.

"Regina, its nice to see you up and doing well." Dr. Whale said, seeing her with Robin was a surprise, he did wonder if she had told him about what caused her to be in the hospital, somehow he doubted it.

"Whale" Regina said his name, but the way it came out Whale knew it was a warning not to say anything about why she had been in the hospital.

"Robin its good to see you too." Whale said as he shook hands with the man. Ruby nodded to Regina who pulled Whale into the park.

"Well that was strange." Robin said as he placed Regina's arm in his as they walked down the sidewalk. When she didn't speak up he continued the conversation. "You know you never did tell me why you were in the hospital recently." Robin said, he felt Regina tremble when he said this."You know you can tell me anything Regina." Robin said, stopping their walk to look down into her eyes.

"Just an injury but its ok now." Regina said, her eyes were adverted not looking at him. She felt like she would break down if she looked at him right now.

"So you are not sick." Robin asked, he had to know because of the sickness that Marian had suffered when they almost lost Roland. Robin put one hand under her chin so she would look up at him.

"No, I promise I am not sick." Regina said. "Whale took care of me but everything is fine now." Regina finally got out, but not before Robin saw the tears in her eyes. Now was not the time to press this issue but he would one day later in the future when they were more secure.

"Just so you know, you can tell me anything and I would never judge you." Robin said as he kissed her forehead and they walked back to her house.

"I was wondering milady, if you would like to have dinner with me later?" Robin asked on her doorstep.

"I would love to." Regina said as they kissed once more before Robin told her he would be back at sundown to pick her up.

My mistakes are my own. I am not perfect when typing. If mistakes bother you this bad, stop reading. For those of you who can be adult and still read, I thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina dressed in jeans and a sweater as the evenings were cool. She felt nervous for some reason for this dinner with Robin. She wanted to trust him and not be let down again by him. She knew he meant well and she also knew she one day had to tell him what had happened to her and she promised herself one day that she would tell him. But she also knew it would break his heart and she didn't want to do that. Just then her doorbell rang and she hurried to the door.

She opened the door and greeted the person standing there. "Right on time. I'm impressed." Regina said as she stood there and looked at him. He was in jeans as well and a shirt and jacket. He had his hands behind him as he stood there.

"And a lady ready on time. If you didn't already have my heart you would definetly be on your way to stealing it." Robin said as he smiled at her.

"And where are we going anyways?" Regina asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Trust me." Robin said as he moved his hands in front of him and in one he held a bouquet of flowers. "For you." Robin said as she smiled at him and took the bouquet.

"Thank you but you shouldn't of." Regina said as she took a few steps back to put them in a vase on the table in the hallway. She used magic to put water in it.

"Well where I come from when a man is courting a lady, flowers are a great start." Robin said as he stepped into her house slightly.

"Courting? We're courting?" Regina asked with laughter in her words. She grabbed a jacket from the closet.

"Yes milady. I am courting you." Robin said as he took a few steps to where she was and took one of her hands and kissed her hand lightly. He then took her arm and placed it in his as they walked out of her house.

"You're not serious?" Regina asked as she looked at the mode of transporation Robin had brought with him.

"I'm very serious. I heard they were fun and decided to try it for tonight." Robin said as he led her onto the side of the road.

"A motorcycle? How much time have you had on one?" Regina asked slightly surprised. She then put her jacket on.

"Well David helped me learn how to ride one. Are you scared?" Robin asked as he looked at her expression.

"Scared? I'm not afraid of anything, let's go." Regina said as she walked right beside the motorcycle. Robin got on and put a hand out she placed one in his and got on the motorcycle. He handed her a helmet while he put his on.

"Ready milady." Robin said as she placed her hands on his waist. Robin turned his head and saw her nod. He smiled and started the motorcycle and he took her hands and placed them tighter around him as he pulled away from the curve.

He started off slow and gradually picked up speed as they went. As they cruised through town they saw several people looking at them as they drove by. One couple they saw was David and Mary Margaret and David gave a quick wave as they drove by. Regina just smiled at Mary Margaret's huge smile as she saw them.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Robin parked the motorcycle and they quickly got off and Regina looked at the place Robin had brought them.

"The library?" Regina said as she couldn't believe he had brought them here.

"Not just the library. Come on." Robin said as he took her hand and led her to the doors. He took out the key and they walked inside and made their way upstairs to the clock tower where there was a table set up and food and candles ready for them.

"You didn't do all this on your own did you?" Regina asked as he led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her.

"I had a little help." Robin said as he too sat down and poured them a glass of wine opened the basket by his chair which held their food. They snacked on the food and wine for abit their eyes looking at each other.

"Regina I know I have told you before but I truly do love you and I can't thank you enough for giving me this second chance with you." Robin said as he took her hand in his.

"I love you too, very much Robin." Regina said as Robin stood up slightly and kissed her lips quickly.

"Up for a walk now?" Robin asked as Regina stood up and Robin took her hand as he led her out of the library and they walked down the sidewalk of the town.

They headed for the forest and walked a few minutes until they came to a certain down was the log he had found her reading a letter one day. They sat down on it side by side and hand in hand.

"I have something for you." Robin said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a piece of paper and she took it and opened it. There was still a little light out in the forest for her to read it.

"My love I keep thinking about all the times we have spent together. Those days were like magic for you are like a beautiful creature that stepped out of a fairytale and made all my dreams and wishes come true. I cannot think of a better person to have by my side and I am so honored to have the love of a stunning woman in every way." Regina said as she read the words out loud.

She looked over at Robin there were tears in her eyes as she put her hand on his jacket and pulled him to her and kissed him just like she had done for their first kiss. Robin put his hands on her waist as the kiss went on. Then they moved to her hair and held her head in place as he deeped their kiss. Regina responded instantly to it and kissed him back fully.

One of her hands went to his hair and the other went to his waist as the kiss ended and their foreheads were pressed together as their eyes were glued to each other. Their noses nuzzled each other's slightly. Robin's hands were on the side of her face one of his thumbs rubbing her cheek.

"I wanted you to have a letter that was about you." Robin said as he remembered that she had once thought that other letter was about her.

"Thank you. I love it and you." Regina said as she kissed him once more. A few moments later Robin stood and took her hand and led her out of the forest and back to town. They walked down the sidewalk and took their time as they headed back to where the motorcycle was. They got back on and Robin turned and kissed her before driving them back to her house.

"I had a great time tonight milady." Robin said as they walked up her walkway to her front door.

"Me too." Regina said as he leaned in and kissed her once more putting his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Her hands were at his waist as he kissed her.

"I was planning on having Henry over tomorrow for dinner. Would you and Roland like to come over as well?" Regina asked as they stood by her door.

"We would love to." Robin said as he kissed her lips once more before walking away. Regina watched him get on the motorcycle and he waved at her and she waved back and she watched him drive off. She then smiled and went into her house.

Not seeing the person hiding behind a tree that had been watching them...

The mistakes are mine. I am not perfect when writing if mistakes bother you then please stop reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Mistakes are mine. If they bother you please stop reading. A BIG thanks to all the reviews, I love reading them. They inspire me to write._**

The next day Regina was cooking dinner for her guests this evening. Henry was in the living room playing video games. She had everything she thought in order for the meal. The lasagna was almost done, the salad was ready and there was some sides of macaroni and cheese and green beans for the kids. She stood there and went over everything on her list once again.

"Mom don't be nervous." Henry said as he came into the kitchen.

"You know me too well don't you, my little prince." Regina said as Henry walked over to her and hugged her.

"Everything will work out, you will get your happy ending. Heroes always do." Henry said.

"I'm not exactly a hero everyday Henry." Regina said.

"Well you are mine mom." Henry said as she kissed his forehead. Just then her doorbell sounded and Henry moved to answer it.

"I'll get it mom." Henry said as he went to answer the door.

"Hey Robin, hey Roland." Henry said as he greeted their guests.

"Hi Henry." Roland said.

"Henry." Robin said as Henry moved to let them in.

"Mom's in the kitchen, Roland want to go play before dinner?" Henry asked as Roland nodded his head and the two went into the living room. Robin smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Something smells awfully good in here." Robin said as he entered the kitchen. Regina turned upon hearing his voice.

"I hope so. Where is Roland?" Regina asked as Robin made his way over to where she was standing.

"They are in the living room, for you." Robin said as he moved his arm from behind him and gave her some flowers.

"Thank you, you really don't have to." Regina said as she took the flowers and found a vase and filled it full of water and arranged the flowers and moved to place them on the table.

"Oh but I do, when I court a lady its customanly to bring her a gift." Robin said as he moved to stand right in front of her.

"Still courting me are we?" Regina asked.

"Until I reach my goal." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"And that is?" Regina asked.

"To gain my lady's trust and heart back. So that she knows how much she means to me." Robin said as she looked up into his eyes. She saw the truth there, she could see how much he wanted this. She knew what she had to do then.

"Robin a lot has happened and we need to talk soon." Regina said as Robin nodded.

"That is what I want as well." Robin said as he saw a look of pain flash over her and he put his hands on her elbows. "Regina nothing you could ever tell me would change my feelings for you I hope you know this."

"I need to check on the lasagna." Regina said as she quickly moved to the oven and grabbed some pot holders and was reaching for it when she felt hands cover hers. Robin took the pot holders and grabbed the pan as Regina motioned for him to place it on the table.

"Henry, Roland dinner is ready." Regina called out to them. The boys came running into the room.

"Gina!" Roland said as he came over to her. She leaned down to his level. "I love your lasagna Gina, daddy is a bad cook." Roland said causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Well I can't argue with that my boy." Robin said as he ruffled his son's hair as they all sat down and started to eat dinner. Henry was the entertainer of the night with his telling stories of his mom.

"So they all went to Neverland to find you?" Robin asked as his listened to Henry's tale of that adventure.

"Mom was extremely helpful in getting me back, she stopped Pan and got my heart back. Then she placed a protective spell where they couldn't get it again." Henry finished telling the story.

"Your mother is very brave." Robin said as he looked at Regina, she smiled back at him.

"She's my hero." Henry said as he smiled over at his mother.

"Mine too, she stopped the bad monkey from hurting me. Then gave me a new toy." Roland said as his smiled so much his dimples showed. Regina was moved by all their appreciation.

"Well I had some help along the way as well." Regina said as she finished her lasagna and stood up and went and brought back a tray filled with dessert.

"You made brownies?" Henry said and as soon as she placed them down he grabbed himself one.

"What are brownies?" Roland asked.

"You have to try them Henry, they are pure heaven." Henry said as Roland grabbed one and bit into it and his reaction was priceless. His smile went so wide.

"Daddy they are so good. Try one." Roland said as he took a bigger bite this time.

"Well if you say so." Robin said as he too grabbed one and bit into his. He had never tasted something so delicious. "They are delicious Regina."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed them." Regina said as she stood up and started to take her plate to the dishwashed as the rest of them did as well. Roland and Henry went back to the living room while Robin helped her clean up.

"I want to thank you for tonight Regina." Robin said as he stood beside her.

"It was just dinner." Regina said as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"It was more than that, thank you for inviting us here. Roland and I enjoyed ourselves." Robin said. "And I just want to show my appreciation." Robin said as he leaned in and took her face in his hands and lowered his head to hers. Meshing their lips together as Robin savored hers and Regina kissed him back fully as well. Robin wrapped his arms around her form and was pulling her in even closer when Regina pulled back suddenly.

"What is it milady?" Robin asked surprised by her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Regina said.

"Regina I don't mean to pressure you. And me and Marian are no longer married, Archie finalized it a few days ago."Robin said as a look of surprise came upon her face.

"That's good to know. That way i'm not seeing a married man." Regina said.

"Oh so we are seeing each other are we?" Robin asked as a smiled appeared on his face.

"Well if you want to." Regina said.

"Oh I want to." Robin said as he once again claimed her lips. Regina put her arms around his shoulders to hold him closer to her. Robin's hands were on her waist and he savored this kiss because it was the start of a new beginning for them. As the kiss ended Robin pressed his forehead to hers and put his hands on the side of her face as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you Regina, never doubt that." Robin said as she nodded at him. "I know its going to take time to hear those words back and I will wait for them. But that is what we have now, we have all the time that we want."

"Tonight was a good start." Regina said as she felt her heart start to open up to him again. But as it did she did know that she had to tell him about what had happened to her. They turned upon hearing giggles coming from behind them.

"So are you two back together now or what?" Henry asked as Roland stood beside him.

"How long have you two been there?" Robina asked as he looked at them.

"Awhile daddy. So are you with Gina again?" Roland asked.

"Yes my boy we are, we are going to take things slow and enjoy spending time with each other. That is if you two approve." Robin said as he winked at Regina who smiled back at him, still in his arms.

"Are you kidding? My mom is seeing Robin Hood. Awesome." Henry said.

"Henry is operation Outlaw Queen over now?" Roland asked.

"What is this? Operation Outlaw Queen?" Regina asked Henry, turning to Robin he saw a look of confusion on his face.

"Just another successful operation completed. Yes Roland we completed this mission." Henry said as he and Roland high fived each other and left the two adults in the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Robin asked as he turned back to look at Regina.

"I think our sons have been plotting to get us back together." Regina said.

"Well I wonder where they get that from?" Robin said laughing as Regina started to say something and he stopped her with a kiss.

"So would you and Henry do me the honor of going to the park with Roland and I tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Oh i'm sure we can manage that." Regina said as she and Robin held hands and moved to the living room. Robin looked and saw that Roland was asleep and he went and picked him up.

"Good night Henry." Robin said as he looked at him on the couch.

"Night Robin." Henry said as he continued to play his game.

"I'll walk you out." Regina said as she walked them to the door, she opened it and looked at Robin.

"Thank you milady, for so much." Robin said as just then the sleeping Roland stirred.

"Gina." Roland said as she moved towards him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night my little knight." Regina said as he put his head back on his daddy's shoulder.

"Good night milady." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her once more for the night.

"Good night Robin." Regina said as he hugged her with the one free arm he had and hugged her tightly. She leaned up and kissed him, enjoying the stubble as it grazed her mouth.

"Night." Robin said as he left the house, Regina watched him as he headed back to his campsite. Regina closed the door and saw that Henry had already gone upstairs, she turned off all the lights and went to bed herself.

"She's not going to have them both." a voice said from the outside of her house, a rage coming from her as she stormed off.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**For my two friends Liz and Praewa!**_

The next morning Regina had gotten up early and enjoyed her breakfast before getting dressed for her park date with Robin and Roland. She had finally let Robin back into her life and was giving him and them another chance. The little voice at the back of her head was faint and she heard it and knew she to tell him one day. She looked at the time and quickly left her house and headed to the park.

"Gina!" Roland screamed as soon as he saw Regina enter the park. He took off as quickly as his little legs would run. Regina kneeled down as he came closer to her and she almost was knocked off her feet as he crashed into her sending them both into giggles.

"I see my son has almost knocked you off your feet milady." Robin said as he came over to stand over them. He offered his hand to assist her to her feet which she took. Roland took her other hand and they turned and started to walk.

"Hello Roland." Marian said as she was standing in front of them.

"Marian what are you doing here. I thought I was drop him off for you to visit later today." Robin said as he talked to Marian.

"Well I was just taking a walk in the park and saw my son. Its not a crime to say hello to my son now is it?" Marian said with a sarcastic voice.

"No, no its not." Robin said as Marian bent over to talk to Roland.

"Roland would you like to go get this treat they call ice cream with me?" Marian asked her son.

"I like ice cream but Gina always gets me the best ice cream." Roland said as he hugged Regina's legs. Regina was touched by what Roland said but saw the anger in Marian's eyes as she stood and looked at her.

"Roland how about you and your mother go and get some hot chocolate then we'll go get ice cream?" Regina said trying to difuse the situation she knew could brew out of control.

"Do I have to?" Roland asked not letting go of Regina.

"Hey little man, do you daddy a favor and get me some hot chocolate as well." Robin said, he knew his son had not bonded with his mother. Robin understood why he wouldn't, after all Marian was basically a stranger to him.

"Daddy will you come to?" Roland asked, not wanting to be alone with this new lady.

"Yes little man. Regina I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Robin said as Roland put his hand out to Robin and the two males started walking to the stand. Marian looked at Regina and Regina knew in that second if she could of Marian would of killed her. Marian turned and followed behind Robin and Roland.

Regina stood there and watched them, from someone with a blind eye people might think they were a perfect family. But Regina knew better, she saw a father and son who were clearly close to each other and the other person as a third party.

As Roland sipped on his hot chocolate Robin looked at Regina and made a heart with his hands and then pushed back his jacket just enough for Regina to see a familiar item. It was her maroon scarf, the same scarf she had worn the night the three of them had went and got Roland ice cream. He smirked when he saw the realization in her eyes. She smiled back at him and gave a heart sign with her hands as well. After a few minutes Marian bent over and hugged Roland who kept his arms at his sides while doing so. Then Robin and Roland started walking back to Regina.

"I don't like her Gina." Roland said as he came back to her.

"My little knight you have to give her a chance to know you." Regina said.

"I'll try for you Gina, but i'm doing it for you." Roland said as Regina hugged him.

"Thank you." Robin said as he took her hand and they started to walk to the ice cream stand.

"Nice scarf." Regina said as they continued their stroll.

"Isn't it though, I got it from a very stunning lady." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her on the hand.

"Ah well since you got that, I guess its only fair to show you this." Regina said as she moved her coat back enough for Robin to see his green scarf around her as well.

"You thief." Robin said with mock outrage causing them both to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roland asked as he looked up at the two adults.

"Ah my little man, just laughing at how Regina and I are alike." Robin said winking at Regina.

"Well of course you are, you are soulmates." Roland said causing the adults to pause and stop.

"Roland how do you know this?" Regina said as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Because I heard the blonde fairy and you talking one day. She said the man with the lion tatto is your soulmate." Roland said causing Regina to smile. Tink, its always Tink.

"So its true right daddy?" Roland asked as he looked at his father.

"Well yes it is, does that make you happy?" Robin asked as he also kneeled down to his son.

"More than happy. That means I get Gina as my new mommy, and a big brother." Roland said as they two adults turned and looked at each other.

"Ok little man its time for your ice cream." Robin said as Roland ran off to the stand and ordered his ice cream.

"My son is very much liking the idea of us." Robin said as he took Regina into his arms. His head only inches from hers.

"He's not the only one." Regina said as she put her hands on his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. She loved this man, her soulmate with her heart. However damaged it might be.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then please stop reading for your benefit.**_

Regina was enjoying her time in the park with Robin and Roland, they had finished their ice cream and were going to get a burger from Granny's before Robin was going to take Roland over to see his mother after she got off work from the hospital.

"Daddy come push me." Roland said as he ran over to the swings. Robin got behind him and started to push him slightly. "Higher Daddy, higher."

"I hope we can do this again one day soon." Robin said as he looked over to where Regina stood near the swings.

"I think I can fit this into my schedule again one day." Regina said as Robin winked at her, just then Roland jumped out of the swing and landed wrong.

"Owwwww Daddy." Roland cried out as he hit the ground. Robin and Regina instantly were beside him.

"Roland where does it hurt?" Robin asked as he searched for injuries on his little boy.

"My foot Daddy." Roland said as Regina raised her hand and looked at Robin silently to ask him about healing it with her magic. Robin nodded slightly as she used her light magic to heal Roland's injured foot making Roland stop crying instantly.

"Gina you healed me." Roland said as he went to Regina's arms to hug her.

"Thank you." Robin said as he saw that Roland was no longer in pain.

"I think we should let him be looked over at the hospital just to be sure." Regina said as Robin nodded and picked up Roland and they walked to the hospital which luckily was only a short distance.

Once they arrived there they quickly explained to a nurse what had happened at the park and Robin was told to follow her to a room. Robin looked at Regina and nodded his head as he silently told her to come as well.

"I'm sorry sir only family is allowed." the nurse told Robin.

"She is family and she is coming in with us." Robin said determined. The nurse seeing she would not win this argument chose to give in and let Regina in as well. Once they were in the room the nurse took Roland's vitals and told them the doctor would be in shortly.

"Roland you must never jump out of a swing like that." Robin said to his son.

"I won't daddy I promise." Roland said to his father. The door to the room opened and in walked Dr. Whale.

"I hear someone hurt himself on the swings?" Whale asked as he came to stand in front of Roland who was on the exam table.

"Yes, yes he jumped out of the swing while I was pushing him. I only took my eyes off him for a second." Robin said.

"If you only knew how many time I have heard this in my office. Now Roland let me check you out, you let me know if anything hurts." Whale said as he started to check out the little boy from head to toe.

"I healed his foot with magic but I thought it would be best if he was all the way checked out." Regina said as Whale nodded his head over at her. A quiet look passed between them and Robin saw it but decided not to comment at the moment.

"Well I can't say that I can find anything wrong with him at the this time. But if he starts to have any symptoms please bring him back in immediately." Whale said as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Roland. "On your promise of no more jumping out of swings."

"He's free to go." Whale said as he left the room.

"You heard the kind doctor no more jumping out of swings." Robin said as he started to put on Roland's little jacket. The door behind them swung open and the door hit the wall as it did so.

"How could you let anything happen to my son." Marian literally screamed at Robin as she went to Roland and hugged him tightly.

"You're hugging me too tight." Roland said as Marian let go of him.

"What happened to him?" Marian asked Robin.

"He fell at the park and we were just making sure he was alright." Regina said as Marian turned to see Regina standing there for the first time.

"You, you did this to him. You hate me so much you want to hurt me in any way." Marian said.

"Roland why don't you wait out by the door while I speak with your mother right quick?" Robin asked as he walked Roland to the door and sat him in the chair.

"Marian stop it. Regina loves Roland she would never hurt him." Robin said as he came back into the room.

"You're right of course, i'm sorry. I just heard he was hurt and I came running, its from being a mother and carrying for him since before I gave birth to him." Marian said. "Not that you would know anything about that your highness since you never have given birth to a child."

"Marian that is enough! Regina does have a son, she raised him and he is a fine young man and that is because of Regina. I hope Roland is like him." Robin said.

"Thank you. Marian I know you have a right to be angry with me but I can just explain to you that I am no longer that person that you knew." Regina said.

"You haven't changed you are still the same monster you always have been." Marian said.

"Marian you have said more than enough. Regina is not that person anymore, I have seen the good that she has done." Robin said.

"Really Robin, she has done good? Was it good to murder your wife? Was it good to murder your unborn child?" Marian asked Robin.

"What are you talking about? Roland is alive and fine." Robin said confused by her question.

"I'm talking about your child Robin the one she murdered in her womb before it had a chance to live." Marian said.

"Marian, Regina would never of harmed any child of hers. So please stop trying to hurt her." Robin said.

"She had an abortion, she allowed a doctor to go into her womb and murder your child with her. And I have the papers to prove it." Marian said as she pulled out some papers from her belt and gave them to Robin.

"Regina this states Whale had to perform surgery on you, it says you were pregnant." Robin said as he had quickly scanned the papers. He looked up at Regina. "Were you pregnant with my child Regina?"

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

"Answer me Regina." Robin said louder this time, he needed an answer at this moment.

"I think her silence is all the answer you need Robin." Marian said with a smug look on his face.

"Marian would you please go check on Roland?" Robin said not looking elsewhere but at Regina. Marian left the room leaving the two of them in the room alone.

"I think I deserve an answer. Were you pregnant Regina?" Robin asked afraid of her answer but needing it.

"Yes I was." Regina said this was the moment she had been dreading for awhile now. But there was much he didn't know.

"Why? When did this happen?" Robin asked his mind at the moment a jumbled mess at her answer.

"A few days after Marian returned from the dead." Regina said.

"Why did you kill our child? Were you that hurt by me that you wanted to hurt me back?" Robin said not even knowing what he was saying. All he could think of was that his child was dead, a child he never knew existed and would not exist now. His child with Regina. Would it of been a boy or a little girl?

"I didn't kill it Robin, those papers she gave you were changed to make it look like I had an abortion." Regina said as she tried to tell him what had happened. "I had a miscarriage I lost the baby and I have no idea why except I was just so upset over what happened that night."

"So you're blaming me for you loosing the baby." Robin said still processing what had happened.

"I don't blame you for anything it just happened. Whale said these things happen sometimes and that there are no reasons for it at time." Regina said.

"That day in the park the look I saw him give you and then today that same look. Why would you keep something like this from me?" Robin asked.

"Do you think I wanted to keep this from you? Do you have any idea how much pain I went through not just phycially but mentally from loosing the baby?" Regina said her words coming out louder. "I would of given my life to of saved our baby."

"Which is why I should of been there with you Regina. I could of helped you deal with the loss." Robin said completely devastated with what had happened to the little life neither of them would ever know. That precious little baby was to of been a living, breathing proof of their love. Now it was lost to them lost forever.

"I thought to spare you the pain your family had just been reunited and I didn't want to break all that up." Regina said, her voice and eyes full of tears.

"You and our baby would of been my family. I just needed time to help Marian become used to this new realm." Robin said, wishing with his heart he could re do that night over. Maybe if he had went and spoken to her sooner their precious baby would still be alive. "Oh gods no" Robin cried out as he turned away from her and she saw his shoulders twitch and she could hear and see from behind the emotions that were going through him.

"I'm sorry Robin I wished our baby was still alive. I wished I had gone into that tavern that night and met you. I have so many regrets but I know I will never regret falling in love with you." Regina said and waited for Robin to respond. When no words came from him, she turned with teas in her eyes and left the room. She saw Marian standing there with Roland and she saw the look of satisfaction on Marian's face, she had accomplished what she wanted.

"Gina what's wrong?" Roland asked as he walked up to her. She kneeled down to his level.

"I have to go now but will you promise me something my brave little knight?" Regina asked as she tried not to cry anymore.

"Yes Gina." Roland said as his lower lip trembled.

"You take care of your daddy for me." Regina said.

"I will are you going some place?" Roland asked a few tears in his eyes.

"For awhile." Regina said.

"Are you coming back?" Roland asked.

"Some day." Regina said.

"Promise." Roland said as she nodded. Regina opened her arms and he went into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you Gina." Roland said.

"And I love you. Never forget that." Regina said as she stood back up and turned and started to walk away.

"Gina don't go away please. I won't jump out of the swing anymore I promise." Roland cried from behind Regina kept walking as painful as it was to walk away from Roland. She was going to go somewhere, anywhere to get away from the people she was causing the most pain to.

"Regina wait." Robin called out as he started running down the hallway to her. She paused down the hall. Whatever he was about to say to her he deserved time to say it to her and she would stand there and take it.

"Regina why do you always run away from me? Am I going to spend all my life chasing after you?" Robin asked.

"I figured you didn't want to talk to me after what I told you." Regina said.

"Regina you have to give me time to adjust to news like this. I am deeply saddened by the loss of our child, and I am also distraught that you had to go through that alone." Robin said. "I love you and I want you in my life so please stop running from me."

"I'm just not sure how to lean on anyone anymore." Regina said.

"Well don't be afraid to lean on me. I love you with my whole heart. And I know you feel the same towards me." Robin said. "Put your faith into our love please trust me to be there for you."

Regina teared up and Robin opened his arms and she walked into the willinginly. She just stood there in his arms, finally with someone who loved her and who she loved. They would deal with their loss together now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mistakes are mine, if they bother you then please stop reading.**_

"She changed these papers to turn you against me." Regina said, furious that she would use the loss of her baby this way.

"I believe you, let me deal with her. Why don't you go on with Roland to your house and I'll meet you there in abit." Robin said.

"No I have a better idea, why don't YOU take Roland and I'll be along shortly. This is between me and her." Regina said as she looked to where Marian stood looking at them.

"Regina." Robin said cautiously. He knew how her temper could get the best of her and while he was furious with Marian himself, she was still Roland's mother.

"Don't worry I won't send a fireball at her. But there are a few things I have to get straight with her. Now go along, this is a woman's job." Regina said as Robin walked to where Roland was and picked him up without saying a word to Marian and left the two women standing in the hallway. Regina walked up to Marian very slowly till finally she was directly in front of her.

"How dare you!" Regina said as she whipped back her hand and slapped Marian across the face. The force and surprise of the slap sent Marian back into the wall behind her.

"How dare you." Marian said as she clutched her face with her hand.

"You are that jealous and that bitter that the man you once knew is in love with me that you used my miscarriage as a way to try to turn him against me." Regina said as the pain and anger came out of her.

"If you were any woman at all you would of been able to of kept that baby. I was able to carry Roland to full term." Marian said as Regina took a step towards Marian and this time Regina pulled her fist together and punched Marian straight in the nose.

"If I was any other woman I would have your eyes clawed out by now. But I am no longer that person and if you ever mention my baby to me again I won't be held responsible." Regina said as Whale chose that moment to start down that hallway.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Whale asked as he approached the two women.

"Doctor Whale, thank goodness this mad woman attacked me for no reason." Marian tried to say. Doctor Whale turned his eyes to Regina for an answer to Marian's claims.

"Foolish, foolish little girl. Whale was the doctor who treated me." Regina said as she looked at Doctor Whale. "Seems your head nurse here is fond of changing medical records, she told Robin that I had an abortion instead of a miscarriage." Regina finished saying.

"Marian, is this true?" Doctor Whale asked as he turned his face to Marian.

"You bet your candy ass its true, here are the papers she gave Robin." Regina shoved the papers to Doctor Whale who looked over them and saw where his records of what had happened had been changed.

"She deserved it, she's a monster who tricked my husband and cast a spell on him and our son." Marian cried out.

"Marian I think you need to come with me." Doctor Whale said as he took Marian by the arm.

"No, Robin is my husband and he can't love the evil queen." Marian cried out as Doctor Whale signaled for two orderlies to take Marian on.

"What are you going to do with her?" Regina asked.

"Oh I think some time in Belle's old room here at the hospital might do her wonders. The woman is clearly distraught and i'm sorry she changed your records Regina." Doctor Whale said.

"You might want to take a stronger role here if anyone can change someone's medial records around here." Regina said.

"Yes, yes that's some good advice. So how are you and Robin dealing with this all now that's its finally out?" Doctor Whale asked.

"We are sorting things out. He was and still is very upset over this." Regina said.

"Regina I really think you and Robin should pay Archie a visit. I think Archie could really help you both with this loss." Doctor Whale said.

"I'll discuss this with Robin and see what he thinks." Regina said as she turned and walked down the hallway and left the hospital. The cool air from the outside helped her to clear her thoughts and she knew Doctor Whale was right that her and Robin needed to see Archie. She arrived at her home about ten minutes later.

"Gina." Roland said as soon as she came into her house he came running to her.

"Hello Roland, still feeling better?" Regina asked as she picked up Roland.

"Yes much so, thank you for healing me." Roland said.

"You are very welcome my little knight." Regina said as she looked to see Robin coming towards them.

"Roland why don't we go into the back yard and you can play outside for abit." Robin said as they walked out of the house and Roland went running in the backyard.

"Well?" Robin asked as soon as he and Regina were alone.

"Well what? Well is your ex wife still alive?" Regina asked as Robin looked at her. "Yes she is though she might have a busted nose right now and I will not apologize for it either."

"Good, because I wasn't asking you to for the record." Robin said as he smiled at the thought of Reging hitting someone like that.

"Good because it would do you no good." Regina said.

"I am sorry that Marian pulled a stunt like this. I don't know what got into her." Robin said.

"Oh I do, its just plain primal jealously. You're a hard one to get over Robin." Regina said.

"Well you won't be getting over me anytime soon, because i'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I want to be." Robin said.

"That's good to know, but before we plan on anything. I think it would be helpful to talk with Archie about what happened to me." Regina said.

"To us, we both lost our baby. I want to go as well, I think it would be helpful to us both." Robin said as Regina nodded and they stood there watching Roland run around some more before Robin took a few steps closer to her and pulled her into a side embrace and just held her as if to say that he was there for her and wasn't going to leave her side.


End file.
